Si pudieras vivir para siempre
by Coffee-sama
Summary: Él era peligroso, ella lo sabía pero no le importó, quería estar a su lado. Cap 1 'La niña en la oscuridad'
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

En aquel momento, su mundo se fue cuesta abajo. Se había aferrado a una existencia que debió desaparecer desde el momento mismo en que pisó la tierra. Ahora cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo moribundo de una joven inocente, aquella joven cuya brillante presencia luchó por devolverle una pizca de vida a su rostro.

Egoísta. Egoísta era la palabra que lo describiese mejor.

Mirando el pálido rostro que tenía entre sus manos, su alma se desgarró en mil pedazos.

Queriendo llorar y no pudiendo, profirió un grito desgarrador hacia el cielo oscuro.

................Haría lo que fuera por devolverle la vida, ahora tal vez sería demasiado tarde...................


	2. La niña en la oscuridad

**La Niña en la Oscuridad**

Avanzaba a toda velocidad a través de la senda, pasando como una sombra, hasta que llegó a la ciudad. Era perseguido. Su verdugos no se detendrían hasta verlo muerto.

Corría a través de oscuros y putrefactos callejones, tratando de aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba, la vida.

Se detuvo en seco, dejando caer negros mechones de pelo sobre sus ojos escarlata, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Dejó de sentirse perseguido y creyó estar a salvo.

Estaba equivocado.

Se escondió en la oscuridad, sus agresores se acercaban lentamente, al fin pudo verlos con claridad. Hombres corpulentos, reales campesinos y artesanos del lugar, todos armados con trinchas y antorchas, algunos con estacas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la figura pequeña que se encontraba delante de todos, un joven, quizás no rebasaba los diecisiete, de cabellos plateados, cuyos ojos verdes atravesarían como cuchillo el alma del más valiente. Siendo frágil en apariencia, era un ser al cual tenerle miedo, podía sentirse.

Con espada en mano, dio una orden y los demás hombres se dispersaron por las calles, dejándolo solo. Siguió caminando, hasta detenerse delante de un callejón y, con un rápido movimiento de su arma, sacó a su presa de su escondite.

-Vincent Valentine- dijo.

El interpelado no respondió, sólo fijó una mirada de odio y de terror en la de su atacante, quien sonrió frívolo por dicha reacción.

La espada amenazaba con cortar su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sentía la muerte cerca, pero no, no podía haber llegado su hora. Lanzó al aire la espada usando su brazo y echó a correr en ese mismo instante. El atacante se levantó de su posición y echó a andar despreocupadamente.

Había demasiada gente en las calles, y Vincent no podía correr como hacía en el bosque. Además, le era inevitable llamar la atención por su aspecto, fue blanco de maldiciones y gritos, y de las oraciones de señoras con crucifijos en mano.

De inmediato fue interceptado por los hombres de su perseguidor. Trató de escapar en todas direcciones, pero a donde fuera ellos aparecían. Tarde o temprano lo acorralarían.

Desesperado, ya sin saber qué hacer, se detuvo. Fue entonces que sintió la presión de unos pequeños dedos sobre su mano. Volteó con su rostro cargado de rabia e ira, pero su semblante cambió ante aquellos ojos grises que no se inmutaron al ver su reacción. Ese rostro infantil, y el calor de su mano sobre la suya, quedarían en su recuerdo hasta el día en que se encontraran de nuevo.

La pequeña de negros cabellos luchó porque Vincent la siguiera. Él aún se encontraba un poco sorprendido para reaccionar, y cuando se recobró decidió seguirla. No le quedaba otra opción, ni tiempo para descubrir si esa inocente criatura estaba de su lado o en su contra. La carrera que emprendió duró varias horas, mientras les pisaban los talones.

Era inevitable, moriría, lo peor es que ahora cargaría con la muerte de aquella niña, pero qué podía hacer...

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, y en el palacio de la ciudad se festejaba a Sephiroth, el joven más prometedor de la región, a punto de ser declarado capitán de la guardia real, por la hazaña que nadie nunca había logrado, asesinar a la criatura demoniaca.

Pero cómo saberlo, si la expresión en su rostro, más allá del hielo, demostraba que eso no era verdad.

* * *

_ El primer capítulo, es muy corto, pero me esforzaré para que el resto sean más largos, si les gusta...._

_Gracias a tamborilero, NFRS y Thunderstorm101 por sus reviews._

_¡Ah! y a Sango-Hiraikoutsu por la primer opinión y los ánimos para la creación de esta historia. _


End file.
